The Disastrous Birds
This is a fanmade episode 1 of a fan made season 2. Overview: When birds starts kidnapping the gnomes,Dipper and Mabel must stop them. Synopsis: Mabel and Dipper wakes up and realize that Grunkle Stan is nowhere.They go along with Soos to search him,and they found him sleeping in front of the Shack.When he wakes up,he asks what happend.Dipper founds his book under Grunkle Stan,and takes it.Then the Gnomes appears again,and start eating the walls of the Shack.They said they will only stop when Mabel will marry will all of them.Then,some giant birds arrives and kidnapps the Gnomes.One of them shouts that if they help them,they will give up at the marry thing.So then,Dipper and Mabel decides to help them.They search in the book and they find that the bird's name are Aucolo Birds.They are prehistoric birds that likes to kidnapp little things."Weakness:Eating big things".Dipper and Mabel makes all of them eat some boulders,which causes them to leave Gravity Falls,and free the Gnomes.The gnomes goes back to Mabel and thanks her,and then they leave. At the end of the episode,Stan is having a flashback about him opening the portal,and wonders what happend. Story: Dipper wakes up: Dipper:Hey Mabel...where's Grunkle Stan? Mabel:He's sleeping. They go and check his room: Dipper:He's not there. Soos:Hi! The twins get scared about Soos's suddenly appearing. Mabel:Soos,did you seen Grunkle Stan? Soos:No. Dipper:Let's search for him. The three goes outside and they find Grunkle Stan sleeping: Dipper:Grunkle Stan! Mabel:Grunkle Stan? Soos:.... Stan:Huh?What?I am awake!What is it? Dipper:Why were you sleeping outside? Stan:Ugh...My head hurts...I don't remember what happend last night.All I remember was that Gideon got arested and then we all got home to rebuild the Shack...but after that,I don't remember anything. Soos:Stan,you should go inside to sleep a bit more. Dipper:Yea,you don't look pretty well. Mabel:Dipper,the book is here!Take it! Stan goes to sleep,and Soos goes to work: Jeff:Mabel!Be our quenn!!! Mabel:Ugh...not again... The gnomes starts eating the Shack: Dipper:Hey!Stop! Jeff:We will only stop if Mabel marry us! Some giant birds appear and kidnaps the gnomes: Jeff:Heeeeelp!!!Mabel!If you help us,we will stop the marry thing! Dipper:What should we do? Mabel:Let's help them! Dipper:I found in the book thoose birds.They are called Aucolo Birds,and they like eating little things. Mabel:The gnomes are little things!What is their weakness? Dipper:Hmm..it says that they don't like eating big things...Boulders!Boulders are big things! Mabel:And how do we make them eat boulders? Dipper:I have a plan! Dipper explains the plan: Mabel:Are you sure?Last time we used the size object,Gideon almost took over the Shack! Dipper:Don't worry Mabel!Gideon is in prison. Mabel:But...didn't you destroyed the size object? Dipper:Yes.But I keept a small part for later.Now let's go! They go to the birds,they minimize a boulder,and toss it into the birds mouth,and then they make the boulder at it's normal size: Aucolo Birds:Ghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! They leave and they free the Gnomes. Jeff:You saved us Mabel!Mabel is the grestest!!! Dipper:(What about me?I camed with the plan) Jeff:Now...as we promised...we will stop asking you to be our quenn,and we will search another.... Dipper:Hey Gnomes!I know a girl here in the town that could be your queen.Her name is Pacifica Northwest! Jeff:Gnomes....LET'S GO AFTER THAT PACIFICA! The gnomes leaves: Dipper:After this...Pacifica will never be bad with us...cause she'll be the queen of the Gnomes! Mabel:Hahahahah!!I wanna see her face! Dipper:Let's go to see it then! They are seen leaving into the city to see Pacifica,and the episode ends. Stan is having a flashback about him opening the portal,and wonders what happend. Trivia: *At the end of the credits,the code is "Qeb yfoap xob txfqfkd"(on Caesar mode),once decoded it reads "The birds are waiting". *It is revealed that Dipper has a small part of the size machine. *It is unkown what happend to Pacifica. Category:Episodes